warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NightStrike the Dragon/The Tribe of Falling Skies
__TOC__ slight redo; i would appreciate it if someone could rename this blog to The Tribe of Falling Skies EDIT: sweet someone did that ty!!! =Core Values= The Tribe of Hidden Shards values intelligence, hard work, level-headedness, problem solving, and being able to look at things from many perspectives. They are thinkers and prefer to plan things out ahead of time. This influences everything from their fighting style to their herb-gathering. They seek knowledge above all. They don't like to cause trouble but will have a plan and the means to back up that plan should rogues, hostile (traveling) clan cats, or predatory animals think to attack them. And due to their large territory and lack of border-mates, they have many warriors. Mind-given Vow =Territory= Landmarks =History= =Culture= Ranks The ranks are listed from lowest ranking to highest ranking as the list goes down. Kit Kits are not allowed to cast stones in votes, and they are also not allowed to leave the camp. They must be supervised at all times if they are outside of the nursery. Kits usually stay in the nursury for 6-8 moons before they become apprentices. Apprentice The term apprentice applies to both warrior apprentices and medicine cat apprentices. They are not allowed to cast stones in votes, but they are allowed to roam the territory (if they have at least one other cat with them) up to a certian point. The territory beyond that is forbidden due to the amount of skill needed to traverse it. Some young warriors also don’t feel comfortable going across this point, even though they are allowed. Warrior Warriors can cast stones in votes, and they can roam all parts of the territory without another cat. They are also allowed to specialize in either hunting or combat, though most like to do a healthy amount of both. Those who specialize in hunting are called hunters and those who specialize in combat are called strikers. Warriors are not allowed to descend into the Willow Hollow without a medicine cat, riser, or leader. Warriors are considered senior warriors after they reach 36 moons of age. Warriors above 96 moons are considered elders. Healer Healers have all the same privileges as warriors, and they are also allowed to go into the Willow Hollow. They go to the hollow once a moon to recieve guidance from the Ascended. Healers are also allowed to veto an important descision by the leader if they are in unanimous agreement. There are typically 3 healers (not counting apprentices), however, the number can range anywhere between 2 and 5. When they vote in casting stones, they are allowed two stones. Riser The riser is smiliar to the deputy of clan cats, except that they are elected by the clan, with no leader input whatsoever. They can organize patrols and can advise leaders in decisions. They are allowed two stones in votes. Two healers or six senior warriors can call for a re-vote of riser if the current riser has done something against the vow. Leader The leader manages the clan. They can organize patrols and make important decisions. They supervise the apprentice ceremony. The leader is expected to be mature, intelligent, and loyal. The leader is gifted 5 lives from the Ascended for each major weather pattern seen in the clan’s territory. Leaders have 6 lives total when they are first promoted. Naming Names are very important in Falling Skies’ history and culture. The names are much more complex and personal than the names of the clan cats. Names always have a prefix, a space, then a suffix. Both parts of the name are capitalized. Names can be a possesive noun as well, but only when the cat is past the apprentice stage. Prefixes can vary from seasons (not leaf-bare/warrior seasons, since the tribe was made of mostly rogues, loners, and the occasional kittypet when it began, they knew what seasons were), to weater patterns, to animals, to plants, and many other things. Prefixes like glass or mirror are also not unheard of. Kits Kits always have the suffix star at the end of their name. This symbolizes a difference from the clans and the fact that the kits have potential and will live long, strong, and happy lives from the day they are born, much like the stars on a clear night. Example names: *Feather Star *Gale Star *Autumn Star Apprentices Apprentices are assigned a temporary suffix by their mentor. This suffix has to be either pelt, fur, step, foot, or nose. The right to choose one’s own suffix has to be earned by the apprentice. Example names: *Fern Step *Dry Pelt *Cloud Nose Warriors Warriors, once they pass their final assessment, announce their own names in front of the clan once they return from the assessment. Prefixes are allowed to be changed if the cat has a meaningful reason behind it, but mostly only suffixes change. The warrior is allowed to choose their own suffix, and they can also make their prefix a possesive noun if they want. Suffixes can also be a verb (typically one that ends in er). Example names: *Wolf’s Howl *Rain Runner *Stone Whisker Healers Healers have a similar naming system to warriors, though their names are typically based on plants, weather, or complex concepts. Suffixes exclusive to healers are Moon and Sky, however, healers can have other suffixes if they choose. Example names: *Hail Sky *Shadow Moon *Moss Pool Riser The riser usually has no change in name, but occasionally, they have the opportunity to change their prefix to better suit what they wish to embody as a leader. The prefix, if it is changed, is usually changed to something having to do with the weather, the seasons, or an animal with symbolic meaning. Example names: *Eagle’s Song *Summer Heart *Red Leaves Leader The leader’s name is a very special title. You cannot change your prefix, as you had to plan ahead for that as a Riser. A new leader can do two things with their suffix: they can either get rid of the suffix completely (and change the prefix to a not-possesive noun if it applies) or they can add Storm as their new suffix. This choice is extremely personal, and embodies what a leader wishes to be. Leaders who choose to drop the suffix are normally seen as more independent and likely to take matters into their own hands, whereas leaders who add Storm as their new suffix will be seen as more noble and regal. These preconceptions don’t determine how the leader will act, though. Example names: *Snow Storm *Autumn Other Naming Info This section lists banned prefixes, banned suffixes, and the symbolism behind certian parts of names. Symbolism Banned Prefixes You cannot use these prefixes for your cat, however, you may use them as a suffix if it makes sense and if it is not also on the banned suffix list. The reason why it is banned is listed in parentheses. *Foot (apprentice suffix) *Fur (apprentice suffix) *Nose (apprentice suffix) *Pelt (apprentice suffix) *Sky (bad luck to reference SkyClan, the clan Storm was cast out of) *Star (kit suffix) *Step (apprentice suffix) *Storm (leader suffix) Banned Suffixes You cannot use these suffixes for your cat, however, you may use them as a prefix if it makes sense and if it is not also on the banned prefix list. The reason why it is banned is listed in parentheses. *Foot (apprentice suffix) *Fur (apprentice suffix) *Moon (healer suffix) *Nose (apprentice suffix) *Pelt (apprentice suffix) *Sky (healer suffix) *Star (kit suffix) *Step (apprentice suffix) *Storm (leader suffix) =Hunting= Hidden Shards has developed two distinct styles of hunting that differ by the seasons. These two styles of hunting also have sub-styles that a warrior can choose to specialize in. Warriors who dedicate their time mostly to hunting are referred to as hunters. Aquatic Shore Hunters Deep Hunters Ambushers Rock Hunters Tree Hunters Bravers =Battle Tactics= Fighting Styles Category:Blog posts